


Gamma Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gamma Kids

Thomas. That was your name, although you preferred to be called Tom.  You were very calm. So calm, in fact, that you rarely showed any emotion, as you just saw the insults made and punches thrown at you as flies. You just let them be there, not having any effect on you. If you did see another person being bullied, however, you were the first to stand up for them. This often made you the next target, but you didn’t mind. If someone wants to have an opinion on you, then they can have their opinion. It doesn’t necessarily mean it’s true, but it doesn’t matter. Sometimes though, you did laugh, as well as find things humorously ironic.

Even though you were in 9th grade, you were one of the smartest people in the school, next to Sollux, one of your best friends. He and you got along very well, even if you only had Math class together. People teased him about his glasses, his horns, and his lisp, but you didn’t mind in the slightest, because people are created the way they are for a reason.

It was the end of the day, and it was finally Math class. You were to present a project that you had to make. Sollux, obviously, was your partner. When you started on your project, it was a little difficult to agree on what to do. Sollux, being Sollux, wanted to do something on computers.

“Computers have so much math in them. I think that it would be optimal to do something like that,” Sollux said, with his lisp.

“I agree, but there's so much math in computers,” You said, a little unsure. “Where do we start?”

“Well, we could start with binary,” he said.

“How would we teach binary though?” You questioned. “It’s got to be a way that they can understand.”

“Right. If people can relate to things, it will be much easier for them to understand.”

You both pondered this for a bit. “If we are going to do something on binary, we have do something on floating point,” you said.

You both thought and thought, long and hard about the subject at hand. Suddenly, Sollux stood up out of his chair.

“What if we used light bulbs?” he said, excitedly.

"To show like the 1's and 0's?"

"Yeah!" Sollux had the widest grin on his face you ever saw.

"That's a really good idea! Let's go with it," You reply.

 _That guy can really get carried away sometimes,_ you think to yourself.

"I can read your mind, TomTom," Sollux said.

"Sorry," you reply, a little embarassed. That nickname has stuck with you, because it shows his love of duality. As usual, you did not mind. Other's opinions of you did not matter, because, as you thought, it was simply their perception.

From there on, your masterpiece of a project came together to form what it is now.

The bell rang, and you hurried to your classroom, A413. As you walked in, you sat in your seat next to Sollux, his eyes (if he had any) greeting you with welcome.

"Hi, TomTom," He said to you in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Sollux," you replied. Sollux was very calm, just like you are, but today was a different story. For the first time, you felt a little bit nervous. Hopefully your presentation could explain to the class the wonders of computing.

_Don't worry, TomTom. We've got this._

For a second, you were confused. You looked around, wondering who was speaking.

_TomTom, look at me._

Look at who?

Suddenly, It dawned on you.  _Sollux?_ You look at him.

Sollux had a wide grin on his face.  _It's me, talking to you._

Man, the psionic never pleased to disappoint. Communicating via telepathy.

 _You're a badass, you know that?_ You reply.

 _Don't call me that!_ He snarled.

 _Why not?_  You say.

 _I take it as an insult!_  

_Sorry..._

You sigh. Sometimes, his bipolar disease was a little bit much, but you could handle it. You just hoped that it wouldn't occur during the presentation.

 


End file.
